


that was enough.

by orphan_account



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events
Genre: A series of unfortunate events - Freeform, ASOUE - Freeform, Couplet, F/M, Lemony Snicket - Freeform, a couplet, couplet poetry, what was that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a cute kladora (Klaus Baudelaire x Isadora Quagmire) oneshot! mostly fluff and interlaced with couplets.





	that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jillian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian/gifts).



> Dedicated to Jillian, a far better actress than Count Olaf and a good friend of mine who is stuck with me in this fandom.  
> •  
> •  
> •  
> Disclaimer: I do not own A Series Of Unfortunate Events!

“What was that?”

“A couplet.”

————————————

 

_At night it is you I miss_

_And now it’s you I want to kiss_

 

Although she refused to admit it, Isadora Quagmire felt like a hopeless romantic. Even her couplets were romantic as of lately. She tried to tell herself that it had nothing to do with Klaus Baudelaire, but everyone could see through her lie- except for him.

 

_My heart flies light just like a dove,_

_Perhaps that is the feeling of love_

 

Violet and Duncan teased her about it quite often. The two were smart, though, and they were subtle. Klaus never found out. Unbeknownst to her, they teased him about Isadora too. She vehemently denied her feelings for Klaus, but they grew only stronger. It was obvious, they said. She just shook her head more and clutched harder to her commonplace book.

 

_Somewhere in this tangled world_

_My love for you lies, twisted and curled_

 

She found herself daydreaming about him sometimes. Her fantasies were often inspiration for her couplets. She stared at him too, occasionally. Most of the time the two were engaged in a complex dance of sight, each ducking their head before the other noticed. Isadora blushed more often now, which was a new sensation. His hand would ‘accidentally’ brush hers at lunch, and she would blush. He would bite his lip while taking a quiz, and she would blush. It was rather embarrassing, but most of the time she was too caught up with him to care.

 

_I would be happy for a while_

_If I could only see your smile_

 

Somewhere inside of her, Isadora knew. She knew that this infatuation was too good to last. She was a Quagmire triplet. Ever since their parents perished in a terrible fire, they didn’t have luck. But now that she had Klaus, Isadora could overcome luck. She had him on her side, and that was enough.


End file.
